


I'm Sorry

by plotholes_and_paradoxes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Genocide, Having A Bad Time, No Mercy Route, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE IDEATION/ATTEMPT/REFERENCED, frisk has a sibling, frisk meant well, in a murder-everyone-to-save-your-sister sort of way, that they are going to save no matter what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotholes_and_paradoxes/pseuds/plotholes_and_paradoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has a purpose, and someone to save.</p><p>Their sibling fell with them - and the monsters are way to dangerous to be allowed around her. So Frisk kills them all. </p><p>(Starring my no-named OC, a very angry Sans, and a regretful Frisk.)</p><p>WARNING FOR HARDCORE FANS - There is an amazing amount of canon divergence (no flowey, chara doesn't take over during genocide/no mercy run, etc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> It may be a bit hard to read, so here's a heads up.
> 
> She - Frisk's sister
> 
> They - either Frisk or both them and their sister, it will make sense in context
> 
> (I'm sorry it's hard to write about multiple people when one of them uses they/them pronouns.)

“I’m sorry.” 

The child who looked to be around eleven walked to the fallen figure dressed in elegant purple. “I have to get her home. I’m so sorry.”

The fallen figure nodded, the ragged wound spilling dust onto the ground. “I understand my child. I should not have tried to force to stay. Please get your sister home safe.”

Nodding, Frisk scooped up their little sibling in their arms. They tried not to cry as they gripped their sister tightly against their side. The two of them could hear the dissaperation of Toriel’s form. 

Frisk knelt down and grabbed the pure white soul; letting their fingers brush over what was left of someone, who in another life, could’ve been a mother to them. Frisk pushed the soul into her backpack – they had to get through the barrier.

They considered themself lucky that Toriel had told them how to escape – after explaining the circumstances of course.

Frisk pushed the child onto their shoulder, heading further into the Underground.

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

The skeletons were funny.

Frisk could admit that much.

But the short one scared them. It was as if he could see the dust covering their skin. 

(It’s for her. It’s all for her. She needs to get home.)

So Frisk willingly cut down the tall one. As he declared he believed in them, they swung the toy knife at him. He obviously had the power to do some real damage – and the child hidden behind Frisk’s sweater had way too low health to even be hit once.

Funny really, that the monsters thought Frisk was alone.

Funny, and exactly what they were going for.

Frisk watched as the skeleton faded to dust and silently apologized to his brother – but they had to keep their sibling safe. Especially since they got her into this mess in the first place…

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

The warrior woman was scary.

Frisk didn’t want to kill her – they didn’t want to kill any of them, not really.

But if it was a choice between their sister and someone trying to kill her, there wasn’t really a choice in the first place.

Frisk died. 

And they died again.

They thanked their lucky stars that it didn’t seem like their sister remembered the loads.

But finally Frisk was able to end the fight.

The warrior woman – Undyne – faded to dust and Frisk grabbed her soul.

(It’s for her.)

But they couldn’t help but feel bad for the dinosaur/lizard. 

They were in love.

And Frisk killed her – effectively killing Alphys too.

(But they were going to kill the only one you’ve ever really cared about.)

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

It was obvious that the spider lady was going to be missed.

A spider even left a flower for her.

(No one was going to lay a flower for me. They weren’t supposed to know until it was too late.)

Frisk knew they were ripping everyone the monsters loved away from them. 

But it was the only way.

(Wasn’t it?)

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

Frisk knew the short skeleton was scary.

“Well kid, you’ve really done great.”

Their soul separated from their body. Frisk instinctively made sure their sister was pushed behind them. It wouldn’t do for the skeleton – Sans – to know she was there.

“You’ve killed everyone. You didn’t even try to befriend them. You just rushed them, knife swinging.”

They swallowed and took a step forward.

“Did you have fun?”

Bones impaled them from all directions.

RELOAD

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

He was very good at killing them. 

But Frisk was getting it down. Maybe a dozen more and they’d know how to get past him, and get her to safety.

But then Sans figured out about her existence. 

She was hiding behind Frisk, her chubby little hand gripping their legs. Her other hand was shoved in her mouth.

She made a little squeak as Frisk dodged a laser.

Sans froze for a second. He had an almost pained look on his face.

“What was that?”

Frisk blinked back tears of frustration and fear and self-loathing and held their sister to their side. 

Sans nodded slightly. 

Almost in slow motion Frisk could see the bones coming at them. They shielded the child as best they could with their own body. 

Bones pierced through both of them.

Sans looked… regretful? Sad? 

(Sibling for sibling I guess. I really am sorry about that.)

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

The next time was a bit different. 

It was like with the singe puzzle piece the world had fit into pace for Sans.

He killed her in two rounds.

Frisk held her small body to theirs and stared at Sans.

He summoned Gaster Blasters surrounding them. They didn’t even try to dodge.

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

There was a reason that Frisk had been hiding her. 

Sans now had an easy target.

He killed their sister at the beginning of every round 32 times.

Frisk couldn't protect her 32 times.

She hadn't done anything wrong.

(In killing them you've guaranteed he'd kill her. This is your doing.)

And every single time Frisk didn’t even dodge after she died. 

Sans asked why once.

He wished he hadn’t for runs after that.

“I didn’t fall, I jumped. And she chased after me.” Tears were running down Frisk’s face. “And she’s not going to die because of me.”

Sans didn’t even summon an attack.

“JUST KILL ME SO I CAN GO BACK!”

The blue light went back into his eye. “So you can save your sister? Even though you killed my brother?”

Either way, the bones still impaled their body.

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

“I’m sorry, you know.”

Sans didn’t even pause in his attack.

Frisk dodged, their sister’s body held tight one their hip. “I had to get her home.”

“One kid was more important than an entire species?”

Frisk stared into his eye sockets. “To me, yes.”

They dodged another onslaught of attacks.

“If, if I went back. And I didn’t kill your brother. Would you spare her?” Frisk’s voice was pleading – the continuous deaths was getting to them.

“Not both of you?” Sans asked.

“We both know I don’t deserve mercy.” 

It was chilling to the bone (no pun intended). The eleven year old in front of Sans was admitting they didn’t believe they could be redeemed. 

“No. I wouldn’t.”

Frisk nodded sadly. “That was what I was expecting.” A teardrop fell to the floor. 

Sans killed them again. 

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

“Kid. How come I can kill her in one hit?”

Sans had fought humans before. He wasn’t proud of it, but he had. And none of them had ever died in one hit. 

He didn’t even really hate the small one that much. It was the murderer he despised. So he couldn’t be taking that much HP from the girl.

“She had this… disease of sorts. And if I stay down here a moment longer than necessary she will die from her own body’s inability to survive.”

Sans killed the girl again away.

…

And then Frisk landed a luck hit.

Their voice chocked a bit. “I – I’m sorry.” They shoved the knife in their gut and fell down next to their fallen sibling.

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

“What’re you sorry for kid? Cause it’s a bit late for you to grow a conscience.”

Frisk swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry you have to die twice.” They swung the knife. “I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

This time Sans stayed dead.

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

They killed the man their almost-mom had warned them about.

They carefully scooped the white souls out of their pack, cradling them in their hands.

“I’m sorry.”

Their tears fell to the floor as they pushed their sister through the barrier, following a second later.

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

Frisk couldn't help but wish they could've stayed and baked pies with goat mom and joked with Sans and had tea with Asgore and watched anime with Alphys. But happy endings don't come to dirty brother killers.

And happy endings especially didn't happen to Frisk.

Why else would they be limply hanging for a rope in their room a week after escaping the Underground?

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best thing I've ever written, but it was stuck in my head so I wrote it anyway.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Some comments would totally give me some DETERMINATION... *wink wink*)


End file.
